The Real Petunia
by blondebombshell
Summary: what if Petunia Dursley really was a which but she didn't get accepted to Hogwarts, maybe thats why she hated Lily so much, please R/R


  
The Real Petunia   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anyone, they all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling, only the plot belongs to me.  
  
A/N what if Petunia Dursely was a wizard, what if she didn't get into Hogwarts, maybe that's why she hated Lily so much?  
  
  
  
"Oh look at out darling Petunia," crooned Mr. Henry Reynolds, and Mrs. Marigold Reynolds. They had just brought home their first baby, and they named her Petunia Reynolds. They just loved their little baby, and each parent was secretly wishing Petunia would be a witch. Both Henry and Marigold were from the wizarding world but each thought the other was a muggle. They had never told their secret to each other because they were afraid it would break up the relationship.   
  
At age 2 Petunia was already showing the signs of a witch. She had turned her pet mouse into a blast-ended skrewt, and her pet dog into a mud pie. Both her parents acted surprised but both were secretly happy. One day when Petunia was three her parents started noticing something, Petunia was definitely a brat. Her parents loved her of course but she was very rude to every one, always spying on people and calling them names. Each parent hoped it would just be a stage she was going through, but it never went away.   
  
Marigold was out digging in her garden when Petunia came out screaming and running through the garden, trampling the flowers. "Petunia Reynolds, stop that this instant" but Petunia just kept ruining her mothers flowers and screaming at the top of her lungs. Finally Marigold got Petunia to quiet down, and resolved that this behavior must be because of her magic so she resolved to tell Henry that she was a witch. She ran into the house happy that she had finally got up the nerve to tell him and began searching the house for him. She didn't need to look far he was always in his study working on some book or another. "Henry I have something important to tell you, then she felt her stomach give a little kick, "actually two things to tell you. Ok the first one is HenryI'mawitch," she said it so fast he had to get her to repeat it when she did he looked absolutely astonished and then pleased. "Your serious aren't you Petunia, well then I should tell you I am a wizard". The couple were overjoyed that they no longer had to keep from using magic or keeping a secret. But what about there darling Petunia, how would they tell her? They would tell her that night they decided. "But what is the second thing Marigold?" asked Henry. "Well" said Marigold, "Henry I'm pregnant again". And then Henry almost fainted. "Pregnant, how could you be pregnant?" he asked, "I thought you said we didn't want another baby, we have been using protection". "Yes but sometimes these things happen" said Marigold, "and wont a playmate for Petunia be nice?" "I suppose," grumbled Henry, and the two walked off hand in hand, both happy with the news of the day.   
  
"AT DINNER"  
  
Dinner that night was very tense. Both Petunias' parents were very nervous. Petunia was five and by that time had shown such signs as a witch that it was impossible to ignore it. They had decided to tell her at dinner that night, so they did. "Petunia my dear?" said Marigold. "Yes mom" asked Petunia in her most polite voice. "Well you see, we have something to tell you," continued Marigold, "Your father and I are a witch and a wizard, not the kind in fairy tales but the real kind". They explained all about the wizarding world to Petunia who just sat there open mouthed. When they were done explaining Petunia looked upset, and very annoyed, just the state she usually was in before she threw a tantrum, and then she threw one. Petunia flung herself to the floor, " I don't want to be a which, and wear silly hats and funny dresses!" she screamed. "Petunia dear calm down", her mother tried to soothe her, but nothing worked. Petunia marched up to her room still screaming and eventually fell asleep.   
"Well that went rather well I think," said Henry. "Yes she took it better than I would have at her age" sighed Marigold. "But we still haven't told her about the new baby, what if she gets that upset over that too?" asked Marigold. "Oh she wont, don't worry" soothed her husband, "she is a girl, and girls love babies". "I suppose," said Marigold, "at least I hope it is true". Marigold didn't know how wrong she was.  
  
"A Few Weeks Later"  
  
"Mommy" Petunia asked her mom one day, "How come you're so fat, you look like a blimp?" Her mother was astonished that here child would call her fat and a blimp but realized she must look like one and resolved to tell Petunia right then and there. "Well Honey," she said, "When Mommy had you a few years ago she looked like this". Petunia looked at her mother in wide-eyed innocence, and her mother sighed, her daughter was too young to understand. "You see" she tried again; "Mommy's going to have a baby". She sighed, there I said it. For the second time when new news was told to her, she through a fit. She screamed and cried "But Mommy I don't want a baby, they are yucky and nasty!" Her mother just sighed, "Well I can't stop it so you will have to deal with it." Marigold was starting to get annoyed, she was tired and pregnant and she had a child who was throwing a temper tantrum, which is not a good combination.   
Marigold sent Petunia to her room and told her to think about what she had just said and when she was ready to apologize to come back down to the kitchen. When Henry arrived home Petunia still hadn't come down to the kitchen. Marigold was worried about Petunia, where is she? She asked herself, she usually doesn't stay mad for that long. "Henry" she called, "Have you seen Petunia?" "No" her husband answered as he emerged into the room, "Why?" Marigold wrapped her husband in a tight embrace and sighed. "Well I sent her up to her room at least 2 hours ago and she still hasn't come down yet". "Why did you send her to her room Marigold" Henry asked. Marigold sighed again and told the story of telling Petunia about the baby and her throwing a fit. "Sweet heart" Henry said when she had finished, "You need a break, your pregnant, go to sleep, I'll go find Petunia". Marigold thanked Henry and began to walk toward her room. Henry began to walk up the other staircase to find Petunia, but when he entered her room she wasn't there. "Marigold!" he cried as he ran back down the stairs. Marigold answered in a sleepy voice "Yes Henry, what is it?" Henry just gazed at her open mouthed to afraid to speak. "Well" he began slowly "Petunia's not in her room and her windows open". Marigold simply fainted into her husband's arms. What was she going to do, she wondered, her 5 year old girl was running rampant in a evil world with no one to protect her, and the worse thing was she was expecting a child within the next few weeks. What was she going to do?  
  
A/N I know this isn't much of a cliffhanger, I mean its not really all that adventurous or anything, but it's a cliffhanger anyways. I realize this story moves kind of fast, but I am kind of anxious to get on to the better part so that's why this part is kind of rushed. So...just read and review, tell me what you think if you like it I will post the sequel if you don't then I probably still will. Oh well, just R/R thanx!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
